Engagement Day
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: The continuation from Buon San Valentino strip. Italy accepted the ring from Germany and they are engaged now. GerIta. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruyama. I own nothing and no money taken from writing this story.

Warning: GerIta. OOC. Fluff. Semi-AU because the timeline will be after Buon San Valentino strip. Italy said 'yes' and accepted the tomato ring from Germany. English is not my native language, all the grammatical error are mine.

—

Engagement Day

—

Smiles never disappeared from Italy's lips as he felt the dream world leaving him. Consciousness approached, his eyelids opened slowly. Blinks a few times before he could see the room clearly. Instantly, he knew this was not his. However, it was not unfamiliar either. The military hat on the small table beside the bed was the first clue. He know (for sure) who the owner is and it made him chuckled.

If the military hat was not enough, the body which held him gently gave it away. Italy's head on top of a muscular tones chest with his left arm cirled a nice toned abs. He enjoyed the wramth that always gave him a feeling being safe and well protected. Italy snuggling while humming, "Vnn..." and lifted his left arm to put on the muscular chest when the ring on his ring finger. Remembering how it was ended there.

Yesterday, at the dinner, the ring was presented to him and Italy couldn't believe it. He burst into tears, with happiness, accepted the ring.

"Ve..." Italy let out a sigh. Still smiling happily.

Closed his eyes, Italy nuzzling to the neck in front of his face, enjoyed the scent of the owner. The rhythm of the heart changed slightly, a sign that the owner was waking up. Italy could feel the warmth hand that circled on his waist caressing his back until rest on his shoulder. His ahoge, shaking slowly by the breath that called his name, "Italy...?"

"Ve~ Germany~!" He looking up at the pair of sapphires which were not fully awake yet.

"You're up already?" Germany blinked several times then his sight and mind come clearly. "Usually you were sleep until I wake you up," Italy who never wake up before Germany forced him to, now already awaked first. On holidays like this. It alerted Germany instantly. His first thought was Italy could be sick, a situation where Italy behave out of his habit.

Italy chuckling with his left hand lifted to caressing the blonde hair that covered Germany's forehead. "Because not everyday I got an engagement ring from you," he beamed. The tones Italy used showed perfectly how happy he was, along with rosy cheeks. Germany's face reddened. He closed his eyes, awakwardly voicing, "O-oh..."

The wramth feeling his chest was so full and he was embarrased. He didn't know what to do or say in situation like this and he never read it on the manual book for dating an Italian. However, when the finger

with tomato-shaped ring was on top of his right cheek, Germany opened his eyes. The doubts melted away as Germany exchanged affectionate gaze with his fiance. It's like they were no need of words to expresses their feelings. They can felt it together by looking into each other eyes. Drawned on the warmth of love. It carved a gentle smile on his lips. He was wondering...

Was this what people called happiness?

It sure different from the pleasure of military exercises, drinking beer or the succesful of war strategy. Only by staring at Italy's smiles, a warmth spread in his self, appeased all the restlessness and other similar feeling that raged on Germany's mind. His hand that rested on Italy's shoulder now stroking the nape and the brunette hair of Italy who said, "Germany~ where is my good morning kiss, ve~~?"

The twin shappires widened shortly. Germany laugh briefly. Italy never change at all even before they were just friend. He sleeping naked with Germany and demand an affection treatment without hesitation. Well, what did Germany hope will change? He like Italy just the way he is.

"Guten morgen, meine liebe," he closed his eyes, kissing Italy's lips gently.

"Buon giorno, amore mio," kissed back while smiling.

Originally, Germany intention was a chaste kiss, but with his two hands around Italy, holding him closer to his own body and felt the smothness of skin on Italy's back, it was very difficult to keep a light kiss. Italy's lips so soft. Germany licking it slowly, asking for permission to enter and it was granted as Italy parted his lips with both hands now circled on Germany's neck. They rolled over so Italy beneath Germany without stopping their tongue engaged. It felt amazing and both forget their surrounding. Hence, they didn't heard the knocks and the door opened.

"Germany, time is—" Austria frozen immediately. The sight in front of him was beyond words for him. Hungary who was behind Austria curious, "Why did you sto—"

She followed Austria's view direction which showed a naked Italy making out with a Germany (who was still has a black short and blue boxer) hovering above the brunette. She gasped softly and it was heard by the couple who was stopped their activities because they sensing they were not alone anymore in this room. They seperated their lips slowly before looked at the door as the same time as Prussia came, "Hey! Why did you standing like a statue in West's roo—?" His two rubies widened like the previous two and he was gaping.

"Mein Gott!" Germany frustated, letting his head fall on Italy's collarbone as the said brunette greeting casually, "Ve~ Morning Austria~ Hungary~ Prussia~!" As if like nothing was strange with the others finding him naked under Germany. They didn't do anything last night but from their position right now, the older three could guess what may be happened if they didn't interrupted.

Hungary was the first one to awaked from her shock and replied, "Good morning, Italy. I didn't know you stayed last night."

"Ve~ last night, Germany and I—"

"Oh, Gott!" Austria put his hand covering his eyes. "My eyes..." he turned around and went out while muttering, "My sight getting worse... I need to relax with music..."

"Kesesese! Finally! You make a move, West! It's about time!" Prussia said with a proud tone, made Germany more embarrased. He looked at his brother, "Bruder! Please! Leave us!"

"Kesesese!" Prussia has a meaningful smile before went out while tapping his smartphone and calling someone. "Hey, France! I win!" He walked away so the other three couldn't hear properly his conversation with France.

"You two should be getting ready," Hungary smiled to them before turning to leave, "I guess the others will come soon," then closed the door.

"Ve? What does she mean?"

Germany moved out of bed, "I don't know but..." he looked at Italy, "because of how they found us earlier...maybe we need to tell them that we are..."

"Engaged?"

Germany nodded, "Do you mind if we tell them?"

"Of course not! Ve! But, we must tell fratello and Japan too!"

"Urgh, yes, Romano... call them and invite them to have breakfast here. We announce after they are here," Germany gave a chaste kiss before went out to the bathroom and left Italy to contacted his brother and their best friend.

—

Germany and Italy came out of Germany's bedroom when they heard such a laughter and excitement in the living room. After exchanges glances, they were walked to the source. Germany had a disbelief expression on his face while Italy greets all the inhabitants inside, "Ve!Good morning~ guys~!"

He stepped in and leave Germany side to join his brother and Japan. Those are invited while the others that also here like Spain, France , America, England, Russia and China sat on the 2 long sofas with Prussia. Germany sat on the chair, in front of the univited guests, beside Italy who sat on the couch with Romano and Japan. Austria and Hungary sat on dining table behind the couch.

"I know why Romano and Japan here," Germany who looks astonished towards his univited guests, "but not why you guys here."

"I was with Romano when Italy called him so I'm just curious," admitted Spain. Next to him, France sigh deeply, "Prussia called me and I need proof before I lost my bet to him." Then whispering to Prussia.

"Bet?"

America let his trademark laughs cutted in, "I was with Japan to buy a new game and I think it will be interesting! Hahaha!" Germany glances at the other three who said in harmony, "Was dragged here by America."

Germany sighed deeply.

"So, what's the news, Germany?" Asked Japan. Italy's beaming smile stole the attention. Romano asked suspiciously, "Veneziano?"

"Ve! Ve! Germany and I—" France who saw his left hand when Italy move it towards Germany saw tge sparkling ring. He gasped.

"Is that—" France sounds doubtful.

"Kesesese! Awesome, right?" Prussia said proudly. Austria sighs, Hungary smiles when the guests come to the conclusion which was voiced by Japan, "Is that engagement ring, Italy?"

If possible, Italy looks glowing with his beaming. He nodded, glances at Germany who smile gently to him and confirmed, "Yesterday, Germany gave me the ring~!"

"Wow! Congratulations, dude!" America pats his hand on the back of Germany who looks embarrassed but happy. France groaned, "Oh! I lost!" He took the money from his pocket and gave it to Prussia who had waited with victory smiles.

"What?!" Germany surprised.

France shrugged, "I thought you'll never have the guts to confess to Italy. Prussia, you must be cheating! You told your brother to confess, aren't you?"

"The awesome me no need to do such a thing!" Prussia and France turned in their argument about the non-existing cheating. That uproar made England aware from his shocked. "Are you sure, Italy? You are not forced to say yes?" Asked England. Momentarily remembered when France forced him signed a marriage letter. He glared at France, "Sometimes there are forced marriage."

"Do you mean me?" France asked England. The thicked eyebrow twitched. "Who else?!" He barked and then both of them argue about their past. On the other hand, hear the word 'force', Russia recalling his younger sister who persistent to get married to him.

Italy confused, "Ve? I am not forced at all."

Reassured, Russia smile somewhat relieved, "If that's so, congratulations Germany, Italy!"

China nods aggred, "Good news! Congratulations you two!" He smiled to both of them, followed by Hungary who walked towards them, pats their shoulder at the same time with her hands on each the couple shoulder, "Be happy, Italy, Germany. Congratulations." She said warmly. Austria awkwardly said, "Congratulation."

Japan who sat between Italy brothers stand up then bow to them, "Congratulations, Germany, Italy," he smiled.

"Grazie~!" Italy stand then hugged Japan and he glance at the guests until he looked at his brother who didn't said anything after the announcement. He sat beside his brother. "Fratello?" Now all the attention focused on Romano.

He didn't give any respond and it worried Italy. Make him anxious. Romano talk in silent, "You will... marry him?"

"Ve? Si..."

"Oh."

Silent dropped suddenly.

Then, it broke by Romano who stand and screaming, "POTATO BASTARD!" He pointed his fingers to Germany with an angry face. "I KNEW YOU WILL TOOK MY BROTHER LIKE THIS SINCE VENEZIANO TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!" He kept on screaming and accusing Germany while Italy tried to calmed him. Spain tried it too but failed.

Germany massaged his temples while sigh tiredly then stand up and called his (future) brother-in-law with serious tone, "Romano." Instantly they silenced, everyone attention directed to Germany.

"What prove do you need from me so you can give us your blessing?" He asked. Either Romano gave his blessing or not, Germany didn't have any intention to let Italy go. He would fight for their love if it's the last thing he do. Germany was asking Romano permission to marry Italy just because he knew Italy loves his brother so much and he want to respect his future brother-in-law. "I admit, I never thought of him as more than friend when Italy introduced us long time ago." Germany coughing and muttering lowly, "I just realized ...and accepted he was more than friend to me recently."

But everyone heard him.

"I'll do anything for him. I'll protect him. Not that it was any different from before," he look fondly at Italy then glances at Romano, murmuring, "Hell, I even tied his shoelaces in those battlefields. What's more do you want?"

The other guest nodded, agreed. Even Romano facing away because he knew it was true. Thus, it was irritating for him. Although Germany was recently realized his feelings, it was different from Italy. Romano knew the moment his brother told him about the potato bastar that his brother falling in love. His sweet little brother... will be taken by someone who similar to Holy Roman Empire.

"Fratello," the right hand of Romano gripped by Italy. He looked at his baby brother who smiling gently. "I love Fratello soooo much! Veve~ that's why I need your blessing. You're the only brother I have in this world."

"Veneziano..." Water gathering in Romano's vision. He glances to Germany and back to his little brother again. Staring at Italy with patient smiles made a tears falls down as he felt surrender. He embaraced Italy tightly while grambling and sobbing, "Shit! Don't regret later!"

Italy laughs, "Veve~ Si~!"

"Come on, let's celebrate the newfound of love~!" Given a glass of wine to each one that come out of somewhere. Prussia said, "To West and Italy~!" And they drinked their wine.

Then, Hungary asked, "When is the wedding?"

Germany choked, Italy patted his back gently with worried. He coughing a little before staring at the only woman in this room. "Huh?" He sounds confused.

"Where do you guys will get married?" Asked Spain. Before Germany could process to answer, another question was heard, "Who will be the chef for the wedding?" And France answer, "Definitely not Italy because it's his wedding. Too much work and not you too, England. It will be disaster," that commented turn their argument back between France and England. "I can if you want me too," China voluntered. France who heard that, left England and voluntered, "I can make your wedding's attire!"

"What? We haven—" Germany was cutted by a question by Hungary who was chuckled, "Are you going to wear wedding dress, Italy?"

"Ve~! Can I, Germany?" Italy asked him with twinkled eyes, full of hopes that showed he want Germany to say yes.

"Wait! We," he gestured between him and Italy, "haven't talked about marriage yet." When others looks like they will protest, Germany emphasized, "I mean, details about marriage like you guys asks. I want to talk with Italy first about what we want then we can discussed it."

Others glances at themselves then a voice said, "That makes sense."

Germany nodded without looking to the person, "I appreciate it. Thank you."

All still silent, then America realized the voice was not coming from visible guest so he asked, "Who?"

They looked at the corner of the room where the person who look like America said, "I'm Canada! You're the one who dragged me here, America!"

America just laughs.

—

"Ve? Fratello, are you sure?" Italy still holding his brother's hand as they stood in the front door. The others just went home and the hosts returned to inside. Germany, Italy and Romano stood in front of the door facing the outside. Italy thought that he will go back home with his brother but Romano refused.

"Ch. You need to talk about your wedding with the potato bastard. Get it done...besides..." Romano murmuring silently to himself but Germany heard it, "...this is a lot to take in... I need time to get used to it..."

"Ve?" Italy confused.

Germany understood Romano reason. He needs time, alone. Seeing their bond was strong, it was no wonder Romano thought that the news was too much for him. It was triggered the way he broke down like in the living room and he need to takes time if he want to avoid the same thing at the wedding. Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder, he said gently, "Romano is right. Let's decide it together in person, it is better than by phone."

"Germany..." Italy look at him then his brother before nodding hesistantly. He embraced his brother and said, "See you later, Fratello. Be careful..."

"Hn," Romano hugged back, glared at Germany then turned to went away. Italy who still looked sad at his brother's back make Germany kiss his temple softly, tried to cheer him up.

"Come on," he went back to the house and lead to the garden outside the living room. They sat on the bench and in front of it, the table was full of wedding references books and empty notebooks that was provided by Austria and Hungary after their brunch earlier.

Germany put his glasses on, Italy who sat beside him opening the references books and commented, "Ve~ so many!"

"Because there is so much to prepare for the wedding," Germany replied while opening the blank notebooks and removing took out a pen. "Let's started. First thing, which date we will have our wedding?"

"Ve? As soon as possible!" Italy replied without hesitation. Germany face turned red and coughing to conceales his embarrassment. He asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"TOO FAST!" Germany snapped, "We will not have time to complete the guest list for invitations, the attires, the decoration and others just in one day even with all our friends help!"

"Ve... then when?"

"With the calculation of the wedding preparation will be completed perfectly and to put extra time for improvement in case if something accidentally happen," Germany list down the necesassry preparation with the time consuming for it achieved, "The available date would be Valentine day next year."

"Veeee! Too long!"

Germany sighed, "Don't you want our wedding to be perfect?"

"Of course, I want," Italy frowned and answered in slightly sad tone, "but...next year is too far away... I want to be with you as soon as possible..." The last time Italy loved someone, it didn't end well. His first love centuries ago. He didn't want the same thing happen to his Germany. "I love you, Germany... I don't want to lose you..."

"Italy..."

Germany didn't understand the insecurity that Italy felt because no one told him about Italy's first love but he disliked his lover grieved. He interwind their finger and said softly, "I will not go anywhere..."

Italy nodded, "I-I am just afraid if...we are seperated..."

"Italy," Germany gently cupping Italy's face and tilted it so they looked at each other. He could detected a fear in Italy's eyes. It was not strange nor it was a first time for the brunette to felt like it but this time, the twin sapphires also reflected the same. Germany doesn't want to lose Italy either. "I don't want to be seperated from you and I'll do anything so that it never happen to us. Do you believe me?"

"Si!" He was beaming at his beloved Germany.

The blonde smiled and let their foreheads met after kissing the brunette's lips. "Then, give me time to plan our wedding perfectly."

"But, a year—"

"Pick a date rationally," he tapped Italy's pouted lips playfully. "Just not tomorrow. I want to give you a beautiful wedding. I don't care when as long as I can marry you."

Italy's cheeks reddened and he smiled, "Ve~ve~ me too.

Germany put again a distance between their faces, firmly said, "But picked it rationally. Think first before choosing."

Italy nodded then with sparkling eyes, he asked, "Can I wear wedding dress?"

Head desk.

"Ve?"

—

Thank you for reading~! Please review if you don't mind!

This could be continue till the wedding or just stop here. I would leave the option for you guys! Please let me know~!


End file.
